SAJAK PENANTIAN
by Kaisoo Fanfic Project INA
Summary: Seseorang itu menyebut dirinya penantian. Dan aku selalu menanti sang Penantian dalam sajak kasih sayang. [AUTHOR: TAEBY] [KAISOO. KAIDO. KIM JONGIN. DO KYUNGSOO] YAOI. WARNING! MPREG. DLDR!


.

Seseorang itu menyebut dirinya penantian.

Telah diteguknya tilas waktu dan kenangan. Tubuhnya harum dengan wewangian beribu bunga surga. Senyum itu selembut angin. Embun pagi berada di pucuk matanya yang indah. Di sini, di dalam jantungku, nyanyian malam tak memberi lelap pada mimpiku yang gelap.

"Jongin! Dengarkan Ayah! Dia sudah menjadi istri orang."

"Ayah, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya bahagia!" Aku meneriakkan luapan kalbu pada ayahku sendiri. Kami saling meninggikan suara.

Aku membencinya. Aku membenci segala kehormatan yang di miliki ayahku. Segala harga diri dan kekayaan yang telah ada dalam keluarga ini.

.

.

.

**SAJAK PENANTIAN**

**AUTHOR : TAEBY**

**[KAISOO | ****YAOI | ****MPREG****]**

.

.

.

_Bunga it__u ...__a__dalah jiwamu yang membui__h__ dalam lembar buku catatan._

_Waktu bergerak__, __angin menamparku__._

_Mengantar kenangan pada sesobek sunyi._

_Cinta…_

_K__ita menimangnya__. __Kita menggenggamnya__. K__ita tersenyum__._

_Kau dan aku__,__b__ersama._

.

.

.

**Tujuh t****ahun silam**

Aku melihat cinta itu dari lembaran daun kering kecoklatan. _Kyungsoo_, aku jatuh cinta pada usianya yang beranjak 16 tahun. Aku dengannya adalah teman sejak kecil. Setiap hari aku memandang ke bawah apartemenku dari jendela sebelum menuju sekolah.

Setiap hari kenangan pagi itu begitu indah. Aku memandangnya yang cantik sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya yang kecil dan sempit. Menyirami halaman dan menumpuk potongan kayu bakar ke pinggir rumahnya. Rumah tua itu usang dan berada di belakang apartemenku yang nyaman dan mewah. Tapi ada yang tak usang di mataku. Dia bersinar. Senyumnya bergemuruh menghentak jantungku.

.

.

.

Pagi yang lembab setelah hujan menjelma dingin. Matahari tidak kunjung tersenyum dalam percik gerimis. Sekian ratus tahun sudah, aku tak pernah menitihkan benci pada hujan. Aku melihatnya menangis di bawah serodotan taman kota. Taman terdekat yang berada di rumah kami.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_ ..."

Matanya yang merah padam menatapku takut. Jemari kaki itu mengkerut dan kotor tanpa alas. Lecet dan berdarah. Luka-luka membiru ada pada mata kakinya. Pakaian tidurnya kotor oleh lumpur basah, kuyup dan lusuh. Kusentuh pundaknya yang gemetar, ia menguncup seolah aku menyengat tubuhnya. Ia terpaku di tanah kehabisan air mata sambil jemarinya menggaruk-garuk telapak kaki.

"Kau ... dipukuli lagi?"

Bibir yang digigit itu membungkam hatinya. Ia takut. Aku tahu ia takut.

"Tuan Jongin!"

Supirku berteriak. Jam masuk sekolah tinggal lima menit lagi. Sudah telat jika aku berangkat sekarang. Aku bangkit menghampiri supir pribadi Ayah yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah.

"Kita akan telat, Tuan."

"Bisakah hari ini kita bolos saja?"

"Tapi, Tuan ...,"

"Aku mohon! Temanku butuh bantuanku."

"Apa anak itu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Tuan, Ayahmu akan marah jika mengetahui kau ...,"

"Aku mohon! Aku menyayanginya. Dia dalam kesulitan."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menangis pada tepian pundakku. Aku merasakan kehangatan pada sela-sela jemarinya. Aku menggenggamnya dan tersenyum. Aku membawanya ke dalam mobil. Tangis itu mengepungnya kembali. Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

Kami menuju rumah sakit kecil terdekat. Senyumku mengembang melihatnya yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Luka di kakinya sudah diperban. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi gemetar kedinginan, pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan yang kering. Saat tangan kananku terulur, warna kemerahan itu menyebar pada pipinya yang lembut. Ia tersenyum malu, sementara aku tertawa geli.

"_G__wencana_?" bisikku.

Ia menunduk malu. Pupil hitam itu berjalan ke pojok bingkai matanya mencari arah lain.

"Jongin, kau tidak sekolah? Nanti ayahmu ...,"

"Ayah tidak akan tahu. Supirku bisa dipercaya."

"Hmm," gumamnya sambil tersenyum

Pagi itu Kyungsoo dipukuli oleh ayah tirinya karena bangun kesiangan. Anak itu masih ngantuk. Bekerja semalaman menjaga tempat makan sup kaki sapi yang berada di pinggir jalan pertokoan. Hanya penjual kaki lima. Buka jam lima sore dan tutup di jam tiga pagi.

Ayah Kyungsoo bertempramen kasar. Tapi istrinya malah selalu membela suaminya sendiri. Meski ia juga selalu menjadi sasaran pemukulan dan kekerasan. Kuharap rumah tangga itu hancur daripada harus menyiksa anaknya sendiri. Suami yang suka mabuk-mabukan, bermain judi. Terkadang aku selalu bertanya pada Tuhan, mengapa kehidupanku dan kehidupannya berbeda jauh sekali.

"Pakai ini."

"Apa?"

Aku membungkuk memakaikan sandal jepit pada kaki mungilnya yang diperban.

"Hmm, nyaman. Terima kasih."

Aku mengajaknya pergi. Menghiburnya hingga senyumnya kembali. Aku membelikannya telfon genggam. Ia sangat menyukai covernya yang bermotif Pororo.

"Kyungsoo, kuharap malam kau menghubungiku. _Arra_!"

Dan kuantar ia pada malam hari. Ibunya diam saja saat aku mengantar Kyungsoo. Ia membungkuk mengetahui bahwa aku putra siapa. Sedangkan ayahnya tidak ada, pergi malam untuk mabuk lagi.

.

.

.

"Awwh! Ibu, pelan-pelan."

"Jongini-_ie_, anakku sayang. Kau membuat ayahmu murka, Nak."

Ayah menghukumku dengan memukulku saat berlatih Judo bersama. Ibu berceramah dan mencecarku tentang kekhawatirannya akan hubunganku dan Ayah yang sering bertentangan. Sebulan setelah aku membolos dan membawa lari Kyungsoo. Ayah mengetahui aku sering berhubungan dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Yahh, lewat telfon genggam yang kuberikan kami semakin mudah berbagi. _S__emakin mudah bertemu_.

Aku tersenyum menatap fotonya di layar telfonku. Siapa pun tak akan pernah membayangkan menjadi kekasihnya. Segala sesuatu berubah menjadi manis dengan cara yang membingungkan. Ya, kami berhubungan. Dia kekasihku sejak hari itu. Sejak di mana aku selalu menolongnya dalam kesulitan.

Beberapa kenangan itu muncul dalam bahagiaku yang menggila. Saat di mana Kyungsoo menagis. Saat aku tahu ia lapar di tengah malam ketika bekerja. Saat ia mengantuk di dalam kelas karena belum tidur. Saat-saat yang terindah. Senyumku terdedah di padang asmara. Kerinduan berlaksa gula. Aku mencintai peri rupawan, teguh, pandai … meski didera sepi dan musim retak.

.

.

.

**Dua t****ahun silam**

"Maafkan aku, Jongin."

Tangis penyesalannya menjadi satu-satunya kepahitan yang kutelan mati-matian. Aku berlutut lunglai di depan bunga indah berduri. Alangkah sulit jalan cinta. Bertabur bunga di awal mula, namun menyusul luka tiada terduga.

Hubungan kami porak poranda saat kelulusan sekolah.

_B__ukan_! Bukan karena sebuah komitmen yang terputus. Bukan karena sebuah janji yang teringkari dan bukan pula karena airmata yang terkhianati cinta.

Kami saling mencintai, tapi takdir berkata lain.

Setelah kelulusan SMA aku masuk Universitas Konkuk dan Ayah semakin memperketat hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah habis waktumu bermain-main, Jongin."

Itu ucap Ayah mengenai pendamping hidupku, dan beberapa mimpiku untuk hari depan. Aku pindah dari apartemen dekat sekolah dulu. Dan sampai sekarang menetap di rumah bersama keluargaku. Ayah semakin memperketat jadwal harianku. Beliau berpesan bahwa aku harus fokus mengenai urusan perusahaan yang akan aku duduki nanti. Karena aku adalah anak tunggal. Harapan ayah hanya ada padaku.

Aku selalu diawasi saat keluar rumah. Dan rasanya benar-benar seperti pengecut.

Dan saat itu pula aku tahu Ayah menemui Kyungsoo untuk memutuskan hubungan kami. Ayah dan aku bertengkar hebat. Ibu menangis sementara kami saling melonglong seperti kawanan anjing bengis.

Aku menutup diri dari dunia. Rasa sakit semakin menjadi ketika undangan pernikahan jatuh dari minggu setelah hubungan kami berakhir. _Kyungsoo_, teman hidupku menikah.

Aku menelan duri dan minum air mata. Aku jatuh sakit. Ibu mencemaskanku yang menyiksa diri dan tak kunjung sembuh.

"Ibu, jika penantianku pergi. Lalu ke arah mana aku harus berjalan?"

Ibu terisak di tepian ranjangku. Kuterima hujaman jarum infus tanpa rasa sakit.

.

.

.

**0****3 Desember 2013**

Ia menikah di penghujung musim dingin. Undangan pernikahan yang ayah baca dengan senyuman itu menjadi mata pedang yang menyayat seonggok daging dari jantungku.

Aku menjadi anak liar bersama beberapa temanku. Sehun, Yifan dan Jongdae. Aku menjadi mahasiswa yang senang bermain wanita dan mabuk-mabukan. Berharap sakit itu hilang.

Tidak ada kabar semenjak pernikahannya berlangsung. Desas-desus muncul dari kawan-kawanku yang mengenal hubungan kami. Kudengar anak itu menikah dengan seorang anak kolektor. Ayah tiri yang senang menyiksa anaknya itu menukar anaknya dengan sebuah perjanjian piutang.

Dan yang kudengar Kyungsoo pindah rumah di sekitar kawasan Incheon. Aku terkejut saat orang suruhanku membeberkan data tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dan suaminya. Mereka tinggal cukup dekat dengan kediamanku. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan, mengapa kami selalu berdekatan dalam jarak?

Sudah 8 bulan usia pernikahannya dan hidupku juga sudah mulai kacau. Aku seperti boneka hidup, hanya menuruti beberapa anjuran Ayah mengenai masa depanku. Di mana aku mulai bekerja di kantornya saat waktu senggang perkuliahan. Sampai beberapa wanita yang Ayah tawarkan untuk menjadi calon istriku nanti. Tapi semua itu terasa mengambang seperti buih lautan.

Asistenku datang dengan membawa data tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dan suaminya. Yah, aku ingin tahu. Hanya ingin tahu ia bahagia atau tidak di sana. Namun yang kudengar suami Kyungsoo sering melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya. Pria bernama Chanyeol itu punya segudang kegilaan yang sama sekali aku tidak menduganya. Ia seorang penjudi besar.

.

.

.

Sepucuk surat terbang berasama kepik dan riak embun. Ada sesuatu yang menyisakan sayat saat ribuan kata rindu itu terucap untukku. Kyungsoo bilang bahwa hidup pernikahannya bahagia. Ia bahagia bersama dengan Chanyeol, meski Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya. Ia bilang namja tinggi itu merawatnya dengan baik di rumahnya yang baru, walaupun kecil. Laki-laki itu bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta.

Dalam surat itu kekasihku—yah, _kekasihku_, namun bukan istriku, ia istri orang lain. Kyungsoo menceritakan dengan rinci bagaimana hidupnya dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak suka dengan apa yang ia masak. Chanyeol yang selalu memarahinya kalau pekerjaan rumah tidak becus ia kerjakan. Hingga cerita tentang bagaimana Chayeol menyentuh tubuhnya di malam hari. Chanyeol yang selalu bergairah dan mudah panas dalam melakukan seks dengannya.

Ketika itu hampa begitu merajai jiwaku. Angin menghembuskan dingin. Menyekap dalam kebisuan yang sempurna. Tapi aku terus mengawasinya, membuntuti kehidupan mereka. Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, sampai aku mendengar kabar bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengandung.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin merindukanmu," ucapku parau.

"Jongin-_ie_,"

Aku menutup mataku sendiri, suara itu begitu aku rindukan setelah sekian lama. Tak kusangka ia menelfonku.

"Dari mana kau ...,"

"Aku menyimpannya … nomermu."

"Temui aku."

"Jongin-_ie_."

"Besok, kutunggu di Kamong _C__offee_ jam sembilan pagi. Saat suamimu pergi bekerja."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Kyungsoo, aku segera menutup sambungan telfonku.

.

.

.

Seseorang itu menyebut dirinya penantian.

Telah diteguknya tilas waktu dan kenangan. Tubuhnya harum dengan wewangian beribu bunga surga. Senyum itu selembut angin. Embun pagi ada di pucuk matanya yang indah. Di sini, di dalam jantungku, nyanyian malam tak memberi lelap pada mimpiku yang gelap.

"Jongin! Dengarkan, Ayah! Dia sudah menjadi istri orang."

"Ayah, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya bahagia!" Aku meneriakkan luapan kalbu pada ayahku sendiri. Kami saling meninggikan suara.

Aku mebencinya. Aku membenci segala kehormatan yang dimiliki ayahku. Segala harga diri dan kekayaan yang telah ada dalam keluarga ini.

Kakiku menghentak jalan di antara duri dan ribuan kuncup bunga yang layu. Aku hanya ingin cepat menemuinya. Aku begitu merindukannya. Apa ia akan berbeda ketika hamil? Apa ia lebih gemuk dari biasanya? Orang bilang seseorang yang tengah hamil akan terlihat lebih cantik.

Dan apapun yang mereka katakan memang benar. Wajah itu begitu cantik. Ia duduk di bangku kosong dengan secangkir cappucino. Aku tersenyum dan melambai tangan padanya. Ia menatapku, langit di matanya begitu terang. Detik itu juga aku merasa takjub. Kyungsoo bangun dari duduk. Ia memakai _blouse_ biru muda dengan cardigan dan celana rajut putih. Pandanganku berpusat pada perutnya yang membuncit, tidak terlalu besar.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku yang melirik jendela memulai pembicaraan kami.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jongin, umm … aku baik saja."

Ia menunduk malu. Kami duduk bersama. Pelayan datang mengantarkan pesananku sebelumnya. Begitu cangung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kyungsoo memang pendiam sejak dulu. Tapi dengan keadaan ini, aku juga semakin enggan berbicara.

"Aku menemuimu, memandangmu seperti ini, sudah cukup. Sudah cukup mengetahui bahwa kau baik dan sehat saja."

Ia terdiam menunduk, mengelus pelan perut itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-_ie_.Pernikahanku …,"

"Gwencana."

Tidak apa Kyungsoo, jangan merasa bersalah. Jika cinta memang tidak bisa berbalas. Maka aku hanya akan mempersembahkannya. Karena aku hanya memiliki satu dan itu hanya untukmu.

"Emm, bagaimana kuliahmu ... Jongin?"

"Menjelang akhir skripsi. Dan sebulan lalu aku juga sudah memulai status baru sebagai CEO."

"Wow, itu terdengar hebat."

Kecangungguan menyelubungi kami kembali. Aku menatapnya lagi dan bertanya, "Berapa bulan perutmu?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ahhh, tidak. Maksudku berapa usia ... kandunganmu?"

Ia tersenyum lembut dan menampakkan perutnya kepadaku. "Baru enam bulan," ucapnya malu.

"Apa suamimu berlaku baik?"

"Dia baik."

"Kau harus menghindar jika ia sedang marah."

"Chanyeol hanya _possessive_ padaku."

"Tapi ia mengekangmu, tidak boleh ini itu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku akan bertindak jika ia kasar."

Siang itu cerah. Kami berjalan bersama sambil berbincang, menyusuri halte bus. Aku mengajaknya makan siang dulu sebelum pulang. Kuharap ia mau berjumpa lagi.

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku tak akan pernah lelah menanti kabut dan embun di pagi hari itu. Entah mengapa malam ini aku begitu gelisah. Ketika siang bagaikan mimpi, aku menemui senyumnya dalam sejuta rasa rindu yang telah berlumut. Kyungsoo benar-benar cantik, bukan hanya cantik wajahnya tapi juga hati dan perilakunya.

Telfonku berbunyi, seseorang menelpon pada jam selarut ini.

"Ya?"

"Tuan ...,"

Sekejap aku terhenyak, kusambar jaket kulitku yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar. Kyungsoo menelfon sambil terisak. Ia menangis, dan yang kudengar adalah amarah suaminya yang berluap-luap. Sepertinya Chanyeol tahu aku dah Kyungsoo pergi bertemu tadi siang. Kyungsoo bilang ia dipukuli dan bayinya dalam bahaya, selanjutnya aku hanya mendengar suara pecahan piring di seberang sana.

Kulajukan motorku secepat mungkin. Dalam banyanganku wajah lugu itu sedang menangis dan terluka sekarang.

"Soo!"

Aku membuka pintu rumah itu tanpa permisi. Keadaan di dalamnya seperti kapal pecah. Kutemukan Kyungsoo sedang meringkuk dan terisak. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Soo, _Gwencana_?"

"Hiks, Jongin."

Bibir tebal itu sobek berdarah dan gemetar. Ia menangis kencang.

"Mana yang sakit, Soo?" tanyaku

"Bagaimana ini? Chanyeol, hiks ..." Wajahku mengikuti arah matanya yang melirik ke sebelah kanan.

Nafasku sesak saat kulihat namja tinggi itu terbujur kaku berlumur darah. Darah segar menggenang terus menerus keluar dari belakang kepalanya. Dan saat itu pula semua bagai mimpi buruk bagi kami berdua. Kyungsoo dan aku.

.

.

.

"Batalkan meeting hari ini, mundurkan meeting menjadi lusa nanti."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Ah iya, aku perlu pengacara."

"Pengacara?"

"Kyungsoo membutuhkannya hari ini."

"Baik tuan. Bagaimana kalau pengacara Kim Junmyeon"

"Aku harus bicara dengannya. Buat janji jam sembilan hari ini."

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengunjungi kantor polisi. Pikiranku semrawut tentang urusan kantor yang tak begitu penting. Langkah kupercepat menuju lorong kantor. Malam itu Kyungsoo digiring oleh polisi. Ia menerima tamparan keras-keras dari ayah mertuanya.

Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya menangis sepanjang perjalanan. Tangannya diborgol. Dan aku harus pulang dengan kawalan _Bodyguard_ yang dikirim Ayah untuk menjemputku.

Hari ini adalah jadwal besuk. Penjaga sel mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke ruang besuk. Di sini ada penyekat kaca antara aku dengannya. Aku hanya bisa melihat matanya yang sembab dan masih basah. Kyungsoo terus-menerus menangis sepanjang malam kata penjaga.

"Soo," mata bulat yang kuyu itu menatapku. Rasanya seperti racun dalam jarum yang menembus kulitmu. Ya Tuhan, ia terluka.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Belum."

"Apa mereka tidak memberimu makan?"

"Bukan. Hanya tidak ingin," jawabnya.

"Makanlah dulu, kau harus siapkan tenaga untuk di pengadilan nanti."

"Aku tidak ingin."

"Tapi kau harus. Setidaknya bayimu membutuhkannya. Aku sudah siapkan pengacara."

Ia menangis.

"Jongin ... a-aku … adalah seorang pembunuh. Ba-bagaimana kau …,"

"Tidak. Aku percaya kau tidak sengaja melakukannya. Bukankah begitu?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Malam ini harus tidur nyenyak. Simpan tenagamu dan jangan menangis, _arra_?"

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Nanti beliau tahu jika kau ...,"

"Apa kau bodoh?!" aku menyentaknya.

"Jongin …,"

"Apa kau orang bodoh yang selalu meragukan usahaku untuk berada di tempat terdekat dengan hatimu? Aku akan menghancurkan apapun untuk berada di sampingmu, bahkan jika itu Ayahku."

Ia menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Mata itu berlarian tanpa arah.

"Besok katakan yang sebenarnya. "

.

.

.

Sidang pengadilan telah dimulai. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi terdakwa dengan lilitan tali besi itu. Ia menunduk dan menahan tangis. Aku tahu wajah sembab dan lelah itu terus menangis sepanjang malam. Beberapa keluarga korban meneriakinya dengan makian dan umpatan kasar.

Dalam penuturannya, Chanyeol marah besar saat mengetahui aku dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Namja itu orang yang _possessive_ dan pemarah secara bersamaan. Chanyeol marah dan melempar apapun yang ada di seisi rumah. Ia menendang segala yang ada. Ketika Chanyeol hendak menendang perut besar Kyungsoo. Namja kecil itu mendorongnya untuk membela diri. Chanyeol terdorong hingga punggungnya menabrak kaca jendela. Kepala belakangnya terbentur keras sampai mengakibatkan kematian.

Kyungsoo dijatuhi hukuman penjara selama lima tahun. Tapi pengadilan ditangguhkan, keluarga korban meminta pengajuan banding atas hukuman yang dinilai terlalu ringan.

.

.

.

"Kau ..., "

"Jongin."

Ia menatapku senang. Kusentuh luka memar di pipinya yang menguar warna kebiruan. Kyungsoo di minggu pertamanya mendapatkan perlakuan senioritas di dalam tahanan. Sekali lagi kuhembuskan nafas panjangku, kegelisahan hatiku tidak pernah bisa hilang jika melihatnya seperti ini. Senyumnya melebar perlahan menatapku.

"Terima kasih sudah menjengukku."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku yang menjengukmu."

Keluarga Kyungsoo tidak ada yang menjenguknya sama sekali. Ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu. Ayah tirinya pun mungkin sudah lupa dengannya. Ia sudah jarang bertemu keluarganya semenjak menikah. Keluarga dari pihak besan? Mungkin mereka tidak sudi lagi menemuinya.

.

.

.

Mata bulat sayu itu, air matanya, suara tangisnya, itulah bagian bayang-bayang yang mencabik risau dalam hatiku. Tak henti aku belajar dari setiap air mata yang kau jelaskan melalui nada tangisan. Kau begitu cengeng seperti jangkrik malam.

Tak ada petir, tapi hujan telah turun di tengah malam yang begitu merenggut senyapku dalam relung rindu. Telfon berdering ketika malam berubah menjadi pagi yang buta. Dingin yang menusuk.

"Ha … halo?" suara serak itu merintih di seberang sana.

"Kyungsoo?"

"J … Jongin-_ah_…."

Sayup-sayup mengejutkan di tengah kesadaranku yang baru terjaga dari tidur.

"Ada apa?! Jangan bilang kau dipukuli lagi?!" Aku menyentaknya dengan nada suara yang begitu tinggi.

"Ugghhh … tidak tahu, perutku melilit. Ya Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku baru mendapat izin telpon pagi ini."

"Cepat bilang pada penjaga untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menyusul, _ne_?"

"Hhhhh ... tidak … tahu … hhh ….Jongin, semalam perutku ditendang."

"YAK!"

Sambungan terputus karena ia yang sengaja menutupnya. Ck, mengapa Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan kamar tahanan khusus. Ia tidak bisa di gabung begitu saja dengan para tahanan lain. Kyungsoo bukan tipe namja yang bisa melawan. Terlebih lagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang hamil seperti sekarang. Andai saja aku bisa membawanya pergi.

Berlari tak tentu arah. Kuganti pakaian seadanya. Mengambil kunci mobil dan menghiraukan panggilan Ayah yang berada di ruang tengah. Aku berharap bayinya baik-baik saja, meski itu bukan hasil hubunganku dengannya. Bagaimana jika ia melahirkan di usia yang baru menginjak tujuh bulan.

Kerumunan sudah banyak saat aku tiba di sana. Kyungsoo di kerumuni banyak orang, penjaga baru menghubungi petugas kesehatan. Mereka bilang namja itu tidak bilang apapun mengenai perutnya yang sakit. Penjaga dan beberapa narapidana mencurigai Kyungsoo yang terus menerus merintih sambil meringkuk.

Aku melihatnya menggulung tubuhnya sendiri seperti ulat.

"Tolong, saya keluarganya. Bisa anda bukakan pintu tahanan? Saya akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Petugas itu segera mengambil kunci pintu tahanan. Aku masuk dan langsung membopong tubuhnya yang lunglai. Kutepuk pelan pipi tirus yang pucat pasi miliknya.

"Soo, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya membuka matanya selama beberapa detik, wajahnya mengkerut lagi. Bibir itu digigitnya keras-keras sampai merah, tangannya gemetar dan dingin.

"Hhh … J—Jongin, perutku … sakit. Bayiku … perutku …."

.

.

.

"Bayinya, tidak bisa kami selamatkan. Maaf. Dan yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu sang Ibu melewati masa kritisnya. Pasien mengalami perdarahan saat operasi. Kondisinya juga sangat lemah dan tidak sehat."

Ambang pintu ruang operasi seakan neraka bagiku. Seseorang berlarian dari arah kiri lorong rumah sakit.

"Huks, Ibu."

"Jongin sayang." Ibu memelukku erat. Aku menangis saat mengabarkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Ayah datang dan hanya menatapku lurus. Raut wajah yang mulai tua renta itu begitu serius.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Ibu, berbalik pada mata ayah yang menatapku tajam. "Ayah, izinkan aku menikahinya besok."

.

.

.

Kenangan kemarin kubungkus dalam senyum. Reranting kering itu menyibak sunyi pada lembar malam. Mata bulan purnama yang nyaris sempurna itu terbuka. Kyungsoo sudah sadar dari tidurnya yang lelap. Beberapa hari ini aku terus menggenggam tangannya yang mendingin dan mulai kaku. Serpihan kaca dalam mataku pecah menjadi tangis. Aku ikut tersenyum menatap senyumnya. Rona bibir itu begitu pucat, ia masih bernafas dengan bantuan selang oksigen. Tangannya terlepas dari genggamanku, Kyungsoo meraba perutnya.

"B-baby?" suara seraknya berdebum dalam telingaku.

"Soo, syukurlah."

"J-Jongin, bayiku?" ucapnya lemah.

"Bayimu, dia baik-baik saja. Kemarin ia menangis, tapi sudah tenang sekarang."

"_J__inja_?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Ya, Kyungsoo. Kemarin bayimu sempat menangis dan bernapas, namun ia sudah tenang di langit jauh untuk selamanya.

Perlahan aku memanggil namanya, merogoh kotak merah kecil dalam saku dan aku membukanya.

"Ini?" Ia bertanya-tanya. Kuambil cincin sederhana itu, menarik jemari tangan kanannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Jongin?"

"Do Kyungsoo, bersedia kah kau hidup denganku? Dalam keadaan sakit maupun susah?"

"Umm … iya." Embun emosi itu menghujani pipi putihnya yang sepucat kapas. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Air mataku ikut mengalir. Kusematkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya.

Kata dokter kondisinya semakin melemah, tubuhnya mudah terserang virus dikarenakan luka jahit yang lebar dan daya tahan tubuhnya yang menurun.

Aku tidak ingin tahu sebatas mana detik terakhir itu bersamamu, aku hanya ingin selamanya bersamamu. Kau tidak banyak berkata seperti dulu Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo."

"Apa ini mimpi?"

"Kau balik bertanya, Soo?"

"_N__a__d__do_."

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang manis hingga basah. Kaget bercampur malu, pipinya merona kemerahan. Ia memukulku ringan karena menertawakannya.

Malam begitu dingin namun hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kita tersenyum bersama, menggenggam tangan bersama sampai tertidur. Aku berharap dalam mimpi pun kita bertemu.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengusir lelap di jendela. Takkan ada sepasang mata yang menjebakku lagi. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya pada jam tiga pagi. Selisih beberapa jam setelah aku mengucapkan kata cinta dan menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Air mata mengantar udara berkabung. Di jendela, kekosongan mendera-dera. Aku merenggut dada kiriku. Ia benar-benar hilang. Degup jantungku, cintaku ...

"Aku mencintaimu, _Kim_ Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Maaf untuk postingannya yang tidak sesuai jadwal, Asisten Admin Brader sibuk membasmi orang gila wkkk XD<strong>


End file.
